First Time
by jbkb951
Summary: My homework submission for Smut University. A short piece on two virgins first time. Bella/Edward, All human


Edward had never seen a more glorious sight in all his life.

Before him, Bella sat on his bed, her chestnut hair cascading down her over her bare shoulders. She had his bed sheet wrapped around her and it was obvious that she had nothing on underneath it. She was biting on her lower lip, gazing at him nervously.

"Bella?" he questioned. "What's going on?"

"I don't want to wait anymore, Edward. I love you and I'm ready."

Bella sat on the bed, feeling as if her heart was about to beat its way out of her chest. Edward was just standing there, staring at her with a shocked look on his face. Maybe this hadn't been such a great idea after all. Why had she let Alice talk her into this?

She had been trying to find the right way to tell Edward that she was ready for the next step in their relationship. He had waited over two years for her, not once pushing the issue, even though she knew all of his friends made fun of him for still being a virgin himself. Alice had been the one to approach her with this grand scheme. Surprise him in his room, naked. What guy could resist that?

Bella was so lost in her own thoughts she did not see Edward striding toward the bed. She gasped in surprise as he took her face between his hands and crashed his lips down to hers. Bella's hands reached up to grasp Edward and bring him down on top of her.

Bella lost herself in the ferocity of their kiss. There had always been a spark between her and Edward but this was so much more. The spark was igniting into a flame, one that was quickly devouring them both.

Edward moaned as his tongue tangled in a sensuous dance with Bella's. He felt as if he had been waiting an eternity for her to say those words. He knew he should slow down, that she was just as inexperienced as he was, but a driving force inside of him. He broke off the kiss, desperate to get rid of his clothes. He needed to get naked now. He needed to be inside of Bella now.

Bella whimpered as Edward tore his lips from hers. As she watched him jerk his shirt over his head, her hands reached out to touch the perfection of his body. She ran her hands over his chest, stopping to rub each of his nipples. Edward groaned and stepped back to shuck off his jeans and underwear. Now naked, he leaned down to fuse his lips with Bella's again, pulling the sheet from between them.

Edward's lips moved against Bella's greedily, kissing her as if his life depended on it. His hands reached down between them, stroking her neck, her shoulders, and moving down to her breasts. Bella whimpered as Edward palmed her nipples in his hands, causing them to harden almost painfully. She pulled him closer and moaned at the sensation of his bare skin against hers. He lay her down and brought himself between her thighs.

Bella's nails scored down Edward's back as she felt his manhood, hot and heavy, rubbing against her aching core. He began to thrust and her hips thrust up, seeking more. Bella's sudden movement brought Edward directly into the vee of her thighs, notched up against her opening. He needed no further invitation and thrust inside.

Bella cried out and froze at the sudden burning sensation between her thighs. Tears stung her eyes and she bucked against Edward, her body fighting the invading force inside of her body.

Edward froze but for an entirely different reason. It was as if he was being bombarded with a million different sensations at once. His heart beating wildly in his chest, the hot, snug, wetness that was Bella wrapped around his throbbing member, the excitement of knowing he was her first and that she was his as well. It was utterly overwhelming and with only one thrust, Edward came with a shout, collapsing on top of Bella.

Bella wrapped her arms around Edward and began to run her fingers through his hair. She was not angry or disappointed at all by what had just happened. If anything, she was relieved. Alice had warned her about two important things: one, the first time usually hurts for the girl and two, a guy's first time was a very short event.

Edward groaned and raised himself up to gaze down into Bella's face. He felt so embarrassed. One thrust and it had been over. He hadn't even thought about her pleasure.

"Bella, I'm so sorry…," He began.

"It's okay, Edward."

"No, it's not," Edward argued. "I didn't even stop to make sure you were ready. I was an animal. Oh, God. I didn't even use a condom."

Bella laughed at Edward's dramatics. She laughed again as he groaned and shuddered at the sensation of her muscles tightening around him where they were still joined together.

"Edward, I'm fine. It was our first time. Sex in real life is nothing like the movies. And I'm the Pill, remember? No condoms needed."

"But Bella-"

Bella cut him off with a kiss. When they were both thoroughly out of breath, she broke off the kiss and grinned up at him.

"If you're really that sorry, how about you spend the rest of the night making it up to me?"


End file.
